


My neighbour

by Cavio2



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavio2/pseuds/Cavio2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila's and Lauren are neighbours. What happens when desires takes over Camila's body. Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My neighbour

Camila's POV

It wasn't suppose to happen. I wasn't suppose to be lying next to my neighbour naked in her bed.

Their were so many things that were wrong with this situation. one being she's married. Two I wasn't gay, we'll I think I'm not and three I was falling hard for her.

Let me tell you how it all started.

Flashback:

It had been a week since the new neighbours had moved in beside me. I ha dent said hi to them or even went over to greet them to LA. 

I have lived in LA for about 2 years now , just me and my daughter called Isabella. 

It had been mid afternoon and I had just got back from work when I saw her lying out in her front garden sun bathing. 

To say she was pretty would be an understatement she was completely and utterly hot. I had complimented women on how hot or pretty they were but I was not gay.

I didn't realise that I was staring until I heard her speak. 

"You can take a picture, I've heard it last longer" she was now siting on her sun chair looking at me.

"Oh, em sorry I um..." I stuttered, she giggled 

"I'm Lauren, Lauren Jauregui" she walked over to were I was and was standing in front of me. lauren put her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Karla Camila Cabello, but you can call me Camila" I shook her hand, and that's when I felt a shock of electricity from just shaking her hand.

We both smiled at each other and we were still holding holding hands.

"Nice to meet you Camila" Lauren said while we were still holding each other hands. 

I was the one to let go of her hand and take a step back to grab the groceries I had got after work.

"Want any help?" lauren asked

I accepted and we both put the groceries in my house. 

"Thanks for helping"

"No problem" 

"So how long have you lived here" lauren asked 

"Oh em about 2 years now with my daughter" 

"Oh cool, I only moved in with my husband about a week ago, I think it was a good move to be honest" 

We were leaning against the countertops when we heard a car horn from outside. 

"That must be him now, nice to meet you Camila, hope we can meet up again and hang out" 

"Yeah sure we should totally do that sometime" 

We hugged and she left. 

That was the first time we talked and certainly would not be the last.

Throughout the next few weeks, me and Lauren talked and met up, we became really good friends. I have her my phone number and she had mine, she even met my daughter both of them were are like the best of friends from the start. It was crazy how alike they were. I had met Lauren's husband luis a few times. he was a nice and welcoming man and I could see why Lauren married him. 

Sometimes we would all go to the cinema, me and Lauren and Isabella and the rare time luis would come but he's usually working. lauren never works she let's the husband pay the bills and so sometimes if I had to work late she would usually take Isabella for me.

It had been about 4 months now that we had know each other and me and Lauren had become really close.

It was a hot Sunday afternoon and I had just took my car out of the garage to wash it when I noticed Lauren coming over. 

"Hello stranger" she said

"Hey Lo" 

"Where's Bella" 

"She's at a sleepover party for the night" I said while filling up the bucket of water with soap.

Lauren was leaning on my car.

"Want some help?" 

I said yeah and we started cleaning my car. while cleaning it we had small chat. Lauren was hosing down my car when she drenched me with the water from the hose.

"LAUREN" I yelled, I was soaking wet by this time.

I ran after her and got to the bucket and therm it over her head now we were both soaking wet.

"Ah it's on Cabello" she said 

"Wait Lauren it was a joke don't please no" I said while waking back until I hit my car 

She then sprayed water at my face and tree a bucket of soapy water over my head. when I opened my eyes she was smirking and was standing in front of me.

We both burst into a fit of laughter. we finally calmed down and then I noticed how close we were. I noticed she looked Dow. At my lips as I did the same. 

"You know if I were to do something stupid, would you think I was crazy?" She asked

"Depends what it is" I said with a smirk 

She moved closer and our body's were touching our faces were inches a part when she said.

"We'll it could be different things such as...." she started but I couldn't take it anymore so I crashed our lips together.

Both of our mouths moved in sync, we continued kissing Until she lifted me up onto the good of the car and now she was in between my legs.

Lauren was rubbing my thighs up and down when I moaned from inside of her mouth. she asked for permission to deepen it and I allowed it. I couldn't take it anymore and had to pull away for air. we both opened our eyes, we were both panting when we said at the same time.

"WOW"

I looked into her big green orbs and all I saw was desire, she must have saw the same because next thing I know was she was dragging me a long with her to the living room and then up to my bedroom.

We say down on my bed and I was the first to make the move, I say in her lap and began by kissing her deeply. we soon got into a Rhythm and soon enough we were naked and I was on top of her sucking on her erect nipple.

The next 2 hours went on like that and next thing I know is that Lauren is beside me naked sleeping and j was laying on her chest.

I never thought I would have sex with a woman but surprisingly it was the best sex that I had ever had. 

I soon heard a car park and I knew that it was luis and he would come looking for Lauren so I quickly woke her up. 

"Lo....Lauren wake up you have to go, luis is going to come looking for you"

Her eyes started to flutter open and she had to blink twice before she looked down at me again smiling.

"Luis..." I said in a whisper, her smile faded when she realised that she was in fact married and that we had just had sex.

"Shit" she said and got up and started to put on her clothes. She suddenly stopped and say back on the bed beside me. 

"Camila....." she hesitated "this can't we'll....." she started to stutter and she looked down. I held her chin up to look at me and I said "Lauren it's alright I understand" 

She smiled and went to the door and then she turned back around saying.

"I'll call you" I nodded and then she left

I lay back in my bed and thought to my self oh my god this is going to be bad.

End of flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic on here hope you like it. Comment and give me suggestions for other things to write


End file.
